Talk:Status/@comment-53539-20151122112112/@comment-53539-20151122122819
I'll agree that it was the first time they acted unprofessional, but it was also the first time they had to deal with a backlash like they had thrown at them. This isn't quite as bad as the nonprofessional-ism displayed by the promoters of Alys, who promised things before they were in a position to promoise them, most of PowerFXs one was miscommunication. When you're not used to stress, take it from experience, you can often just feel like giving up. PowerFX is one of the underdogs of Vocaloid... Point in case, they get more from Soundation then they do from Vocaloid. Their more at the human level then they are at professional, when it comes to this sort of thing. They aren't a big cooperate machine like Sony, who are cold and heartless and utterly ruthless at times... I think a lot of the people who still want PowerFX to fail because of a mistake are asking too much of any studio. We're talking about the studio who in V2 was the smallest group producing Vocaloid here. It reminds me of the reaction to Sonika's quality, which was one of the very first dramas I ever witnessed in the fandom. They wanted a Act2, despite it not being posible and put Sonika on par with the Kagamines. That may be true, but Zero-G weren't in a position they could do a form of Act2. Furthermore, despite the comparison, at the time the fandom was still very much not bent over the Act1 quality, even before Act2 was announced I see complaints but nothing like I saw with Sonika going over the history of some sites. I don't know what some want from the studios, but this annoys me. sure, I understand Bil was stressed during the events, but I'd witnessed this same thing from the creator of Minecraft, Notch. And the guy who owned one of the power plants during the big tsunami that hit Japan a few years back, expressed great agony that his plant was leaking because of how it would put lives in danger. "Professional" doesn't dam well mean "no human emotions allowed", and we all know the problem was caused by Anders this time anyway not PowerFX themselves. ¬_¬ Regardless, I'm just glad Ruby isn't the end of a chunk of Vocaloid history and PowerFX are still here for the long run. In time wounds will heal and the people who are maintaining a grump over Ruby will either forget, give up or move on. And if they abandon PowerFX's ship and support? All I have to say is this; good riddance. I'mm still annoyed at people who don't support PowerFX, Engloids, English Vocaloid or even support the softwre via purchases, were trying to protest. The words aren't true when you're not sincere. Do I like CFM or their vocaloid, no because I don't like howblunt they are at times... Like saying Miku was the first V2 (true and false at the sae time), or to produce English vocals for Japanese fans to break into the west. But you never ever see me hoping they never make another dam Vocaloid release! I'd never wish that, I pray even for Ring and Lui to be released and it saddens me that that will likely not come true. There is nothing to be dam well gained from loosing any of the studios!